Kidnap
by garlandfruit
Summary: Then suddenly, a force grabbed him and he was in a private undisturbed alleyway before he could even realize what was happening. He saw his captor. He was a Vampire. This is a VC fanfic. story better than summary. Rating high to be safe. IDK where blood is on the rating scale. Anne rice owns her characters and anything else of hers in my story. Please R&R.


_Disclaimer: what belongs to Anne Rice belongs to her, whatever genuinely belongs to anyone else is theirs too. What's mine is mine. I claim only what is mine, and that is all. I give credit to anyone who I borrow something from. That cover all the legal stuff?_

Daniel thought back to the beginning of his life with vampires, and how at first he thought he wanted to be a vampire. Wow, had he ever misunderstood Louis's story at the time. But after being chased by Armand, and then living with him, he quickly realized what he really wanted: love, adventure, and basically a life right out of a fairy tale.

After living with Armand for a month, he remembered a few things about himself. Like how he is TERRIFIED at the sight of blood, (except for Armand's when they do their blood exchanges…). He would hate eternal life, living one lifetime is enough. Living long enough to see the grandchildren of his Sister's future grandchildren die was too long. He loves his family very dearly, and is very close to them. He couldn't give up his days in the sun if his life depended on it. In fact, he had stopped smoking and was now a social drinker when it came to alcohol, no longer getting drunk from drinking too much. He loved being a mortal, living life, and he loved Armand.

He currently lives with Armand, and loves him very dearly. He enjoys every minute with Armand, but as their wealth grew and Armand's quest to give Daniel anything he could ever want was nearing, Daniel saw less and less of Armand's face. They had the casino in Miami, the Night Island. Armand seemed to spend more time out in the sea than by Daniel's side. He enjoyed the pampering, but hated that the time they spent together was getting smaller and smaller each day… Would this all end one day? Would Armand leave him?

As Daniel held the locket on his neck in his hands, he thought of the day Armand had given it to him. His instructions to break the bottle of blood if he is ever threatened by another vampire, and the promise of no harm coming to him. It was quite lovely, and made by a master of the craft.

Right now they were on a tour of Europe, in Venice to be exact. Daniel had woken up very late in the afternoon, it would be dusk soon. He walked around the streets, seeing the sights. On his way to a small ma and pa style restaurant, he visited a master jeweler who had a shop not too far out of his way. It had pictures of beautiful jewels, and he thought of Armand's rings. He stepped inside, and walked out with a beautiful silver ring with a handsome pink ring on it. This ring was truly one of a kind. A little bountiful world designed just by Daniel, for one he loved so dear. It really was a sight to behold. The inside of the ring was blank, save for the simple inscription that seemed to say it all, "You're the apple of my eye. Armand, I love you- forever and always. ~ Truly yours, Daniel."

The outside of the ring was a different story. It was its own world of small intricate carvings of a lively forest. The forest was full of birds, squirrels, wildlife, and trees with a stream on it where the most stunning doe and her sweet fawn drank their fill. In the scenes, tiny insects such as dragonflies, butterflies, beetles, cicadas, lady bugs, praying mantises, grasshoppers, flies, mosquitoes and even a worm on the ground were carefully littered, and were so tiny you could only see them with the human eye using a special magnifying glass (which Daniel did at the jeweler's). A couple of occupied spider webs were carefully and tactfully placed. One spider was busy eating a fly caught in it's web. The insect occupants could be seen doing all sorts of things throughout the forest.

The large pink diamond was the centerpiece of the ring. It was surrounded with weaved leafy branches, scattered with some of the little creatures seen scurrying about in the forest scenes on the sides. Squirrels seemed to run around greedily with acorns in their mouths, bunnies peeped out from bushes, and a woodpecker seemed to be determined to find a meal. A brilliant fluffy owl sat in the hollow of an oak, looking at you. On the side opposite of the two deer was a similar forest scene, but with a grizzly bear in a berry bush as the main animal instead of the deer drinking from the bubbling stream. In the background of the Deer scene, a carefully carved American Badger could be seen digging a hole, and a beaver was dragging a stick to someplace not in the picture.

Of course there was other vegetation in this forest scene. The softest looking tufts of grass grew in the terrain. The most lovely wildflowers and detailed shrubbery grew scattered about on the leaf-covered forest floor as if it belonged there. The trees were handsome, tall, old, strong, and full of life. The minute animals in the forest scene had even smaller cut precious gem stones for their eyes.

The ring was a masterpiece, beautifully carved by the master jeweler he had visited, and the scene was designed by Daniel himself. He had designed the custom made ring as he had so that Armand could enjoy art and jewelry at the same time.

Now it safely sat in his breast pocket in a gray felt covered box made just for it. Hell, one of these days, he might paint the scene he had worked so hard on. He had spent a month designing it, deciding what materials to use, trying his best to conceal his plans from Armand, and even discreetly getting his ring size from a tailor they had visited. Now the big day was here, he'd tell Armand of his love and give him the ring which seemed to depict night and day on both sides.

He watched a puppet show being held in the streets, played catch with some local kids who were running about, and even managed to watch glassmakers make the fine art that they are experts at. All the time he was busy, he had forgotten his growing hunger. Then night had just fallen in Venice. Time to go to the hotel and meet Armand, his beloved prince of the night. Daniel began to walk, it was only a few blocks away, and he liked to feel and see Italy.

Then suddenly, a force grabbed him and he was in a private undisturbed alleyway before he could even realize what was happening. He saw his captor. He was a Vampire, one he didn't recognize but his hands weren't as ice cold as Armand's. The vampire had him against the wall, in his embrace where he couldn't get away. He fed viciously and hungrily, making a handful of marks on Daniel's neck, then arched his back in pleasure as Daniel stayed still, waiting for that moment. This vampire hurt when he fed, unlike Armand who had always made it a sting and a world of pleasure. He was beginning to feel dizzy, but stayed calm as he got out the locket and broke the glass that held Armand's blood against the only surface he could reach- the vampire itself. The vampire's eyes opened wide. He pulled back from Daniel and said in a grave voice of shock, "You belong with one of the elders…" then quickly licked the wounds on Daniel's neck, making the bleeding stop.

He picked up the now very weak Daniel as if he were a new bride, and ran so fast that they were entering a doorway in what seemed like no time at all to Daniel, to whom the world had seemed just like colors flying by as they had made their little trip. They walked into a giant room full of vampires, who were now looking at him. In fact, it was the Children of Darkness, Armand's old coven of long ago.

Santiago, and other vampires who had known or been close to Armand surrounded Daniel and his captor as young vampires got out of their way. Daniel was too tired to even attempt talking, and his suit jacket and dress shirt were covered with blood from the vampire's vicious feeding. He didn't know anybody here… What was going on? He had vaguely thought. The vampire had only stopped the blood, not healed the wounds or seen to Daniel's health. The whole coven was quiet as this happened, and Daniel's mind was a giant thick mist all of a sudden. Hard to move in his own head.

Santiago held out his arms for Daniel, and upon receiving the human, asked the foolish fledgling who had almost killed him to follow them. Santiago took the human to a large circle shaped rotating piece of furniture that was much like a plush couch but wider, and with more area. He set Daniel down as he and the other vampires who were close to Armand began to take off his the ruined clothes on his upper half.

_The Ring. Grab the ring out of my breast pocket and… Armand… _Daniel dimly made the incomplete thought as the suit jacket was taken off and the shirt was soon to follow. Santiago met Daniel's request and took the gray decorated box from his pocket. Then Daniel's world seemed to slow to a halt as Santiago pressed his lips to the wounds and the wounds healed, he wasn't in pain anymore… just weak from being drained. Not long after that, as wet washcloths cleaned the blood off his upper body, he realized he was topless. His mind seemed to be a cloudy haze of low awareness; the mist was lightening up a bit.

And then a teddy bear was put into his arms as he heard Santiago say something about his current state to the others, he only caught a handful of words in this haze.

Santiago gave the human who he had just cleaned up a teddy bear that had been brought in last week by a young female fledgling of 60 years old. It was a curious looking bear, all fluffy and white. It sat on it's butt and held it's arms out. It intrigued the coven to see it, the factory made bear. But everybody had lost interest in the toy a couple of days ago, and it had sat on the giant round spinning couch until now.

"Get him some food and water to build his strength up. He is weak and has lost much blood. I'm shielding him for now from Armand, but when I stop shielding his pre-existent shield, I want him to be on the road to recovery." Santiago said to a vampire nearby. He watched as the human cuddled into the fluffy bear, how cloudy the human felt.

Santiago lifted most of the fog he had on Daniel, but left enough so that the human was calm. He combed through Daniel's mind, and many vampires watched as memories traveled in Daniel's head. The human sat where he had been placed and held the bear close to him, subconsciously getting comfort and security from it as if he were a child again.

Then, as the reel of memories brought them to the present, they left his mind one by one. Then it was only Santiago in his mind, and he mentally spoke to the human. _Daniel, I have the ring with me and will give it to Armand when he comes._

_Okay…Who are you guys? Are you friends of Armand, or am I being held here as bait in a trap? _ Daniel asked in concern of Armand's safety.

_You can say we are friends of Armand, as close as vampires are who don't want to be enemies. He was part of our Coven for about 300 years or so._

_That's nice…_Daniel thought as he coasted into sleep in the arms of Santiago, surrounded by more vampires than he could count. He missed Armand so much. Why weren't they together?

When Santiago woke him up, he was feeling a bit better. _When did I go to sleep? I don't usually drift like that…_ he vaguely thought as he smelled something delicious. He opened his eyes to find Santiago holding some silverware and a full plate with a pasta dish and some bread on it. The dish was simple for the most part; it had noodles, seasoned alfredo sauce, and soft warm bread. He held a glass of water in the other hand and gently gave Daniel a drink.

Santiago put the plate in Daniel's lap after putting the drowsy human in a sitting position. _Well, go on. Eat your fill. You need this to build your strength up._

Daniel ate the food, using his best table manners and thoroughly enjoying each bite. The whole coven seemed to enjoy watching him eat, but right now Daniel didn't care. He cleaned his plate and thought openly to the vampires. _Thank you, that was delicious. What do you wish I do with the dirty dishes?_

A male vampire with blond hair took his plate and silverware away from him suddenly and vanished. He was confused. _Have I offended you? If so, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ruffle any feathers. If that's the case, please tell me what I did wrong… _

_You caused no offense. In fact, you have brought us great joy. _Santiago answered.

_Joy? How?_ Daniel asked.

_You used your manners and even took the time to enjoy your food. _ Santiago answered.

_When will Armand be here? He must be worried about me… _Daniel asked as the thought of Armand searching for him entered his head. Then his mind got cloudier as he found himself holding the bear again.

_Relax. He'll be here soon._

Daniel had drifted off again and was out of it when Armand came for him…

Armand had been looking for Daniel all over Venice. Santiago was blocking him and he knew it. Then, at about midnight, Santiago let Armand locate Daniel. He went to the coven immediately. Armand was not happy at all when he smelled more of Daniel's blood. He looked at Daniel's bloody dress shirt and suit jacket on the floor. Daniel lay sound asleep and recovering on a round rotating giant sofa, in a peaceful unaware bliss snuggled up to a stuffed bear.

"What has happened here! LET ME SEE ALL! Who threatened my human!" Armand asked Santiago, he was furious, but Daniel's sleep kept him from yelling as loud as he pleased, from tearing the place apart for the chance of waking his love.

And Armand got what he had asked for. Santiago gave him the decorated ring box with the carefully made and designed masterpiece it held.

"Here is the fledgling who hurt your human." Santiago said as the fledgling was revealed, being brought over by a hard gripping hand on each arm. "You can decide his punishment. He also fed in a way that your human was in much pain when he arrived. We cleaned the blood and healed his wounds. He's been fed and watered, and is now sleeping peacefully. We've kept him calm, but he does miss you…"

"I'll be back soon." He said as he grabbed the almost new fledgling in a way so the fledgling couldn't fight. "He'll never forget the lesson I'm about to teach him."

At about 2 in the morning…

Daniel awoke to find his status the same: no Armand, surrounded by a coven, and weak.

_Is he here yet?_ Daniel asked.

_He came and saw you were alright, and left to punish the fledgling who did this to you. _Santiago replied with a soothing voice that rocked Daniel back and forth.

_Why did he want my blood in the first place? The odds aren't that high I'd be picked randomly…_

_Your time with Armand, and the diet you've been eating, your blood tastes better than most humans. Your heart is very strong, so it can last longer than it would if you weren't so healthy and well kept. It is richer, a bit smoother, and better all around. Much like how Wine is better than Grape Juice. We can all smell it as you sit here, the aroma alone would be so tempting that if you weren't already claimed by Armand, you'd be passed around until you were drained dry… _Santiago explained to Daniel

_Interesting… _ Daniel said as he yawned and stretched as the bear sat in his lap. The locket, it was… Gone? _Where is the locket?_

_With Armand. The locket was broken in your struggle with the fledgling. _

After that, the next half hour flew by for Daniel. Then Armand came back. Daniel saw the smiling face looking at him, and dropping the bear instantly, he wrapped his arms around Armand as he felt himself wrapped into Armand's embrace.

_You're Here! I missed you so much!_

_I missed you too. Now let's go. _Armand said picking up Daniel.

Daniel didn't complain as they went out of the crowd and into the night. Then all too soon Armand was opening the door of the gray Rolls, and they were on their way to a private airport. They got into their small jet plane, and then suddenly it seemed they were airborne.

"Armand… I had meant to give you a surprise tonight, but not the kind of surprise you got earlier. I meant to give you a positive one. I love you, and having anything I can ever want is great, but not when it means we spend less time together. We are growing apart in some ways since we've gotten all this money. To me, all the wealth in the world is worthless if it means sacrificing our time together. I love you, and I want you. I want to be with you." Daniel said now his head was clear.

Armand smiled and took the gray box from inside his jacket.

"I love you too Daniel. I heard of your original plans from Santiago, an old friend of sorts. He didn't tell me everything of your surprise, but he gave me the concept of the planned presentation. Everything you do pleases me, I can hardly wait to see what it is."

He opened and was very pleased with what he saw. He closely examined the silver forest on the exterior, and was made to smile even bigger upon reading the inscription.

"It is exquisite. Thank you, I love it. I will treasure it always, my love" He said kissing Daniel and putting it on his finger.

"I had a hunch you'd like it.." Daniel said; glad to see his love so interested in the masterpiece made for him.


End file.
